spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Food
Soul Food is the 10th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 28, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *The Squided Killer Plot Mr. Krabs gets a strange fortune in his fortune cookie....from The Squided Killer. Story "Everyone! Get your lazy butts off the couch and come with me!" announced Patrick. "What do you want?" asked Squidward. "There's a new Chinese place that just opened across the street!" said Patrick. "What's it called?" asked Sandy unenthusiastically. "Juan's Soul Food!" said Patrick. "Isn't 'Juan' a Spanish name?" said SpongeBob. Everyone stared at SpongeBob. "Well, come on, let's go!" said Patrick. "Fine," said Mr. Krabs. So they went to the restaurant. Patrick devoured his food and let out a massive burp. A Spanish waitress came and collected the check. "Thanks, come again!" she said. She laid some fortune cookies down on the table. You will live a life of great spiritual wealth," read Patrick. "Too late for that!" Life is a mystery," read Plankton. "What the heck??!!" You will soar like an eagle among the wisest of humanity," read Sandy. "But I'm a squirrel.." "You are blessed with wisdom and discernment," read SpongeBob. "Mind blowing...." "Your heart is abundant with kindness," read Squidward. "BAA-HAAA!!" he scoffed. He then used the fortune for toilet paper. "My turn!" said Mr. Krabbs. He opened up the fortune and read it. "Meet me behind the restaurant tonight at 12 o'clock sharp. -The Squided Killer. He read. Mr. Krabs almost passed out. "That's creepy," said Sandy. "But I have to do it!" said Mr. Krabs. THAT MIDNIGHT Mr. Krabs walked behind the restaurant. It was dark. "I guess this is the place..." he said. The Squided Killer then appeared. "Yes, hello. Don't raise your claws! I have come to make an offer!" said the devious shrimp. "What is it?" said Mr. Krabs. "I've give you a lot of $$$MONEY$$$ for one small thing..." he said. "What is it???" said Mr. Krabbs as his eyes turned into dollar signs. "Your SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dun dun dun "....Okay....." said Mr. Krabs. "Great! Let me get my sorcery book!" said The Squided Killer. He used a magic spell, which took Mr. Krabs' soul, and placed it in the body of a creepy teddy bear. "MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!" said the killer. He ran off. "Hey! What about my $$$$$????" complained Krabs, in the body of a possed teddy bear. The teddy bear was deranged, missing an eye, looking rough, and holding a knife. "I have no choice..." said Krabs in the bear body. "I must take back what is mine." So he tracked down The Squided Killer. He followed every footprint, every clue, never letting go of his knife. Finally, he tracked him down to one of the rooms in the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. "That's weird, why would he be hiding in the retirement home?" Teddy Bear Krabs wondered. Nonetheless, he barged into the room and abruptly murdered the resident. "Oops....that was Charles Dingleberry...." said Krabs. Charles' bloody body lay dead on the floor. Then, The Squided Killer jumped out of the closet. "How did you find me???" he demanded. He pulled out a gun and shot him. But it went straight through the stuffing. "Ha! You can't kill me! I'm a stuffed animal!" said Teddy Bear Krabs. He jumped up, and stole the Killer's socery book. He casted a spell that would bring his old body back. "Yes! I'm back to my old self!" said Krabs. "Now, it's time to deal with YOU!" He casted a spell which took The Squided Killer's soul and trapped it in the bear's body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo......oh..." said the Teddy Bear Squided Killer. "You're MINE now!" said Krabs. "I'm gonna take all the stuffing out of you.....piece by piece." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo......oh...." The Killer then sighed. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014